


The perfect things and ice skating

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bucky had convinced Tony to go to a Christmas fair
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous, MCU Christmas Exchange





	The perfect things and ice skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



Grinning, Bucky looked around. 

When Tony had offered to do an old-fashioned date, Bucky wouldn’t have thought that Tony would agree to go to the winter fair (Bucky refused to call it a Christmas Market. He had seen the real thing in Europe. The US ones were nice, but certainly couldn’t reach those in Europe). Never would he have thought that Tony wouldn’t just… scream. Fidget.

People made Tony itchy. Sure, they made Bucky itchy, too, but for several other reasons. But Tony? Tony had known the stares of people, had known how to interpret them long before he had known what it was like to have a first crush.

And sure, people stared. But Tony? Tony just walked around the various stands, touched things he probably shouldn’t touch (and pulled his hand away when he caught himself doing so), talking to people, charming his way into tasting everything they offered and overall just having fun.

Bucky loved it, loved to watch Tony.

And when Tony looked back, it was wonderful, the small smile, the way his eyes crinkled a bit, all stuffed up in his scarf and thick coat.

“You okay, Bucky?” Tony asked, his smile getting a bit wider and Bucky could only nod. Feeling more happy than he ever imagined he could be.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Bucky asked, ignoring the look Tony threw his way, ignoring that Tony already opened his mouth to say something.

“Ever went ice skating?” Bucky asked, already pulling Tony along with him, ignoring the squeak that came out of the other man.

“Why?”

“Because we will do that. It is necessary to go ice skating if you have a rink at a Christmas fair.”

Tony laughed, sounding a bit unsure. A bit nervous.

“Market, Bucky. And no, never did. You?”

And well, wasn’t that the question? Sure, Bucky had been ice skating, a long long time ago. Back, when Becca wanted to try it and they somehow got a used pair from someone.

It had been fun. Hurtful, because he had walked on ice with his normal shoes and fell down more often than not, but fun. Their mom had made them hot chocolate after, even though it hadn’t been a special occasion.

“Na. But I am sure we won’t die.”

~*~*~

Looking back, maybe Bucky shouldn’t have been so sure that they both would make it without dying. At least not when he watched Tony stumbling around the ice.

Tony Stark, billionaire, Iron Man, one of the most feared and worshipped men on this earth - moving like a newborn deer on ice.

Bucky almost doubled over laughing. Almost.

“Shut it, Barnes. Not everyone can be perfect at everything. There need to be normal people around here, too.” Tony grumbled at him while slittering over the ice. Bucky grinned and carefully skated to his boyfriend. Sure, he wasn’t really sure on those thin metal pieces, but… hell, Bucky would swear even Becca had been way better back then.

“If you say so, old man.” Bucky teased and helped Tony to get steady again, chuckling when Tony tried to swat at him and fell down.

“You, James Barnes, are an evil evil man. You shall rot in hell.” Tony fake whined, a smile spread wide over the whole face.

“I am sure I will, but for now you have to endure it.” Bucky laughed and slowly helped Tony up. Putting his arms around Tony, just looking at him smile. Engulfing himself in Tony’s warmth.

“You will get all sappy on me?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised. Teasing. Bucky leaned forward, stealing a kiss, tasting Tony and the cold and loved every second on it.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows. Do you want to get hot chocolate, Doll?” Bucky asked, laughing at Tony’s short surprised look at the topic change before he nodded.

“Everything, if it means to get off this damned ice. This is certainly not my idea of having a fun past time. Never again.”

Bucky pretended to be hurt, giving Tony his best pout, just to finally get the swat Tony had saved up, followed by a quick peck on the cheek.

“Come on, Barnes. Hot chocolate. With whipped cream. And cinnamon on top! My treat!”

~*~*~

Later, when they slowly walked through the park, Bucky realized that he didn’t want this evening to end. Not now, not ever. Not even when they would reach the tower, not when they would go up to their floor, where Tony would certainly order them something delicious and expensive, pretending he was hungry for something he knew Bucky loved. Pretending he understood that Bucky would be happy with a grilled cheese as long as Tony was nearby.

“Thank you.” Tony suddenly said, looking ahead, looking at the lights that came from the city.

“For what?” Bucky finally asked when the other man didn’t continue.

“It was a nice date. I just… I mean, I had nice dates, sure… just not dates like that. I loved it. I love you.” Tony said and Bucky grinned, knowing he wanted to keep Tony in his life until they died.

“I love you too. And I loved the date, too. We should do it more often.”

“As long as there isn’t ice skating involved.”

Bucky snorted and shook his head, reaching further into his pocket.

“No ice skating ever again. I promise.” Bucky said and stopped. Tony turned around, confused. Bucky took a deep breath and pulled the box that had been sitting in his jacket for weeks now out. He didn’t go down on his knee, knowing how much Tony hated to look down on people, even if they went down voluntarily.

“Do you want to marry me?” Bucky asked in a rush instead, opening the box, presenting the silver and gold ring to his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who just stared at him, mouth slightly agape. 

“What?”

Bucky huffed, trying not to look away.

“Yes or no. No other choices, here, Doll. No wrong one, either.”

Tony blinked, looking at Bucky and then back to the ring before he grinned wide, nodding excited.

“Yes!”


End file.
